


To Share in Your Perils

by Cicerothewriter



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Slash, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicerothewriter/pseuds/Cicerothewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin has been given a second chance, and he is determined to win both Erebor and Bilbo this time.  Bilbo is being surprisingly cooperative this time around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Share in Your Perils

**Author's Note:**

> I pinched a little from _The Hobbit_ , um, from _that_ scene.
> 
> Thank you to Leaper182 for reading this over. All mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you see any errors.

This time Thorin did not lose his way. He allowed both his mind and his heart to lead him to the large green door upon which Gandalf had placed his symbol. Inside he could hear singing, but this time it was a more generic song rather than the quite specific one about the things Bilbo Baggins hated. Thorin let himself smile for a moment, and then knocked firmly on the door. The singing stopped, and soon he heard footsteps.

His breath caught in his throat, and he waited anxiously to see the face he had longed to see since he found himself once more upon this earth. He was taken aback when he saw Gandalf instead, and he frowned slightly. "Gandalf," he said, bowing slightly.

Gandalf nodded, and stepped aside, letting him in. Thorin remembered that last time he had complained about the difficulty of finding his way. This time he had no such problems. The fates had led him to Bilbo Baggins once more.

"Thorin Oakenshield, may I present Master Bilbo Baggins."

This time perhaps Bilbo had been warned of their coming for he was now dressed as a wealthy gentlehobbit should. He was wearing his familiar bright yellow waistcoat and handsome red jacket. His cravat was knotted in a sophisticated twist, and his hair and, yes, feet were perfectly combed.

The first time they met, Thorin had felt light-headed and a delicious heat swelling within his body. This meeting was no different, and Thorin was determined not to ignore the signs of finding his One. Thorin was eager to begin the courtship, but he knew that Bilbo would not trust him at first; however, he was well prepared this time, and he knew that Bilbo had experienced similar feelings when they had first met.

He noted the wet shine of Bilbo's hazel eyes, and wondered if the other dwarves had upset him. Bilbo did look a bit red in the face and shaky. Thorin felt a brief flair of anger at the distress he saw in Bilbo's eyes. He wanted to protect his little friend.

Thorin bowed ever so slightly, and said, "At your service."

He watched the breath catch in Bilbo's chest, and smiled ever so slightly when Bilbo bowed and replied, "And I am at yours."

They stared at each other for a few moments before Bilbo coughed nervously into his fist, and then said, "There is plenty of food. I am sure you must be famished."

"Thank you. I am much obliged." Thorin frowned slightly, and said, "Have you eaten yet?"

Bilbo's brows rose slightly in surprise, and he said, "No, I was waiting for all of my guests."

Thorin nodded, and said, "Then you will eat now with me."

Bilbo almost looked ready to refuse, but suddenly he smiled and said, "While it's still hot." He motioned towards the table, and Thorin followed, after removing his cloak and hanging it on the wall.

Last time most of the food had been eaten before Thorin's arrival. This time he was able to sample the vast repertoire of a Hobbit's table. Dwalin had spoken fondly of Bilbo's biscuits and scones, and they certainly did not disappoint.

Thorin maneuvered so that Bilbo sat to his left as was customary for the consort or intended of a king. When he looked at Balin, he could see his muted surprise. Thorin was sure that he would get at least a few questions before the night was over.

After dinner they discussed the quest, which went on much the same as previously apart from Bilbo's lack of fainting. He did excuse himself, however, saying that he needed to pack and set his affairs in order. Thorin watched him leave, and then turned to Balin when he cleared his throat.

"Are you sure about this? Dwalin is right. He is gentlefolk, unused to traveling and fighting."

"I am sure," Thorin said, folding up the contract that Bilbo had signed. He glanced at the signature one last time, and then handed the contract to Balin. "Gandalf has every faith in him, and he will learn what he does not yet know."

Balin gave him a look he knew well, one of skeptical fondness, "And you, laddie? Will he be a distraction to you?"

Thorin felt himself flush slightly, and when he looked at the end of the table, he saw the curiosity in his nephews' eyes. "More so if I left him behind," he said to Balin.

 

The song still resonated through him, even after he had directed the others to where they should sleep. He hesitated for a moment, uncertain if he should look in on Bilbo, but as he stood in the hallway, he heard someone softly humming the song of the Lonely Mountains. 

The door to Bilbo's bedroom was open, and he stood at the threshold, listening to Bilbo's pleasant voice. It looked as though Bilbo had been choosing between two different shirts, but instead he stood lost in his thoughts.

"You should take them both," Thorin said.

Bilbo yipped loudly and turned around, holding the two shirts to his chest like a shield. When he saw Thorin, he sighed heavily, giving him an exasperated look. Thorin's lips twitched, but he did not allow himself to smile.

"I wanted to coordinate my colors," Bilbo said, awkwardly trying to fold both shirts at the same time.

Thorin stepped into Bilbo's room after a moment's hesitation. "You would do well to pack something warm. We will be marching through the mountains."

"Yes," Bilbo said, swallowing hard. "I imagine that Erebor will be cold, too, when we first get there."

Thorin nodded, and said, "Yes, but not for long… once the forges are lit and the mountain fills with my people."

"Do you think we will succeed?" Bilbo said, smoothing out some wrinkles from his shirt. "Do you think we will take back the mountain?"

We. Thorin delighted at that one word. He desired unity with his One; he desired his One. "I cannot make guarantees," Thorin said, leaning against one of the bedposts. "But I have every hope that we shall." If I can avoid the mistakes of the past, he said to himself.

"Hope," Bilbo murmured. He laughed softly, and said, "Yes, we have plenty of hope.”

Thorin wondered at these words. “It will be dangerous,” he said softly. “I cannot guarantee that you shall return, and I cannot protect you at every moment.” When Bilbo looked up at him, he added, “But the company protects its own, and as you shall be one of us, they will protect you, too.”

“I do not wish for special consideration, your majesty,” Bilbo said, dropping the two shirts into his pack. His eyes softened and voice lowered as he said, "I shall share in your perils, which is more than any Baggins deserves.”

Thorin frowned slightly, unsettled by those words. Where had he heard them before? Perhaps Bilbo had said them to Gandalf?

“Gandalf believes that you shall be an asset to the company, and I trust his judgment.” I also know it myself, Thorin added to himself. I only wish I could say this to you.

“As do I,” Bilbo replied. “Although he loves to meddle.”

“Indeed,” Thorin said, smiling at Bilbo. His amusement grew as Bilbo’s eyes widened and he blushed. As he watched Bilbo pack, face still flushed and pretty, it struck him where he had heard those words before.

_The pain was unbearable, and Thorin was tired. He could not stay for much longer, though he would stuffer the pain just to hold his One’s hand again._

_Bilbo's voice cracked with unashamed, tragic pitch. “This is a bitter adventure, if it must end so; and not a mountain of gold can amend it. Yet I am glad that I have shared in your perils - that has been more than any Baggins deserves.”_

_As Thorin’s vision turned to black and his limbs grew cold, he heard Bilbo’s desperate weeping and felt the warm tears cling to his hand. Bilbo’s hot breath warmed his death-cold hand, his smaller hands clinging to Thorin’s right hand, holding it against his lips._

_He had many regrets. No one would tell him the fates of his sister-sons, but he knew in his heart that they were dead. His bright lights, his hope for the future, snuffed out as punishment for his greed. And then there was his One, left alone for the rest of his days._

Thorin shook his head, banishing thoughts of the past in favor of this new future, and looked over at Bilbo. Bilbo was different this time around. He had been expecting a large group tonight. He had not fainted at Bofur’s description of a death by fire-breathing dragon. He had agreed early on to follow them. And finally, there were the words that he had said and the way he looked at Thorin.

Thorin’s heart beat faster, hope and eagerness tempered with caution. After a quick rumination, he decided that caution had not aided him in matters of the heart, only in matters of war.

“Have you known Gandalf long?” Thorin asked once he had a plan in place.

“I have known of him my entire life,” Bilbo said. “My mother knew him very well, even travelled with him to Rivendell a few times. I probably met him when I was a child, but I did not remember him until today when he showed up at my door.”

"When he asked you to join in an adventure," Thorin asked, recalling the words that Bilbo had repeated to him during one of his stories. They had spent much time in Beorn's speaking to each other, and Thorin had delighted in the many funny stories Bilbo had to tell. Bilbo was clever and quick-witted, his sharp tongue a treasure of both sound and touch.

"Yes," Bilbo replied, looking at him in puzzlement. "Those were almost his exact words."

"Did he tell you that we would be arriving?" Thorin asked, lips twitching in amusement as he remembered Bilbo's indignation during their first visit and even after repeated tellings of what had happened.

"Only after I cornered him for the details. He was going to leave without telling me to expect guests and how many I should prepare a meal for." Bilbo frowned, presumably at the thought of being unprepared. "And then, to ask a Hobbit to go on an adventure!"

"Hobbits do not like adventures?" Thorin asked, although he knew well the answer.

"Absolutely not! Adventures make one late for dinner."

"Why did you say 'yes' then?" Thorin asked.

Bilbo paused, glancing nervously at Thorin. Thorin wanted to enfold Bilbo in his embrace and calm his anxiety, but he refrained. Bilbo would surely bolt, and he did not want his over-eagerness to ruin their first shared moments together.

"Gandalf seems to think that I can do something which no one else can. I am not sure what, but I trust him." Bilbo looked up at Thorin, his hazel eyes clear and steady, as he said, "And I am happy to act on your behalf."

Thorin nodded, pleased to see Bilbo smile, even if it was still hesitant. "And I am grateful for your presence, Master Baggins."

Bilbo glanced down at his shirts, and began to stuff them into his bag. "Surely you have doubts, concerns, because of my inexperience."

"I trust Gandalf," Thorin said, "as much as one can trust a wizard." He watched Bilbo for a few moments as he took a few calming breathes, and then he added, "And if I did have any doubts, I know that I would have never been so mistaken in all my life."

Bilbo dropped the comb he had been fiddling with, his expression one of absolute shock. He turned, shaky hand resting on the bedspread. "Wh- wh- what give you such confidence in my abilities? We, we hardly know each other." The shock in Bilbo's eyes gave way to such yearning that Thorin could have wept with joy.

"Because we already know what we are to each other, do we not?"

"And what is that?" Bilbo asked, voice soft, hopeful.

With gentle fingers Thorin reached down to touch Bilbo's cheek. He looked into Bilbo's eyes, which were brimming with tears. "Bilbo," he whispered.

Bilbo's tears spilled, and he reached forward to embrace Thorin. "Confounded dwarf," Bilbo said, clutching at his cloth-covered shoulders, small fingers digging into the blue fabric.

Thorin returned the embrace, pulling Bilbo up onto his toes. "My child of the kindly west," he murmured into Bilbo's ear. " _Ghivashel_ ," he said, and Bilbo shivered.

Bilbo slowly pulled back, just enough so that he could look into Thorin's eyes. "You, you remember? How?"

"I don't know," Thorin replied, and this time he did not stop his smile. "But I thank Mahal for this opportunity."

Bilbo looked stunned, and reached up to stroke his jaw. "I had forgotten how beautiful your smile is. You never smile enough."

"Only to those I treasure most," Thorin replied.

Bilbo stroked back his hair. "Thorin," he murmured as he guided Thorin's lips down to his own. What started out as a gentle kiss turned fiery and desperate within seconds. Thorin lifted up Bilbo hands firm on his backside, and deposited him gently on the bed without breaking their kiss.

Bilbo seemed to welcome his weight, his hands stroking Thorin's back and hair as Thorin settled between his legs. While Thorin kissed down Bilbo's neck, Bilbo said, "The door. It's still open."

"Everyone is asleep," Thorin replied, kissing under his chin.

"I do not wish to share our reunion with anyone," Bilbo said before kissing him sharply on the lips. "Close the door for us, love."

They shared several more lingering kisses before Thorin could pull himself away long enough to close the door. He moved Bilbo's pack safely out of the way, and then returned to Bilbo's embrace.

Bilbo tugged at his belt, and like an avalanche their movements became faster until they were desperately tugging away each article of clothing and kissing or nipping at the revealed skin. Bilbo pushed him onto his back, and began to trace the dark lines of Thorin's chest tattoo, first with his fingers, and then with his tongue.

Thorin moaned, hand coming up to stroke through his curls. His other hand stroked down Bilbo's back until he reached Bilbo's buttocks. Rounded and perfect, he thought to himself, squeezing gently. He shivered as Bilbo moaned against his skin.

Bilbo kissed him on the lips, and said, "I cannot wait." Before Thorin could ask, Bilbo reached over to his pack, and removed a sealed jar.

"You are prepared," Thorin replied, squeezing his backside and bringing their erections together. They both moaned softly, backs arching and bringing them closer together.

Bilbo kissed him, a lusty and open kiss, and then murmured, "I had a wild fantasy in which I seduced the leader of the dwarrows."

Thorin laughed softly. "Fortunately you did not need to seduce him."

Bilbo smiled, and said, "Nor he me."

Thorin kissed him deeply as he fumbled for the jar. The sweet smell of honeysuckle and oil filled the air, and he growled softly against Bilbo's neck. "Laketown," he murmured.

Bilbo nodded, fingers trailing in Thorin's hair, spreading it further out against the white pillow. "I made my own mixture. It reminded me of our first joining."

Thorin on his own would not have chosen such a scent for erotic oil, but he was grateful for the reminder that his beloved was a creature of earth and flowers, delicate but resilient, a protector of the hard minerals which hid below it.

"Bring the seeds with you," Thorin said, kissing his cheek. "We shall plant them on the slopes of Erebor."

"A bit of Bag End to decorate your slopes, my king," Bilbo said, stroking the backs of his trembling fingers against Thorin's beard. "Before we leave in the morning, remind me," he said before kissing Thorin once more.

"I shall not let you forget," Thorin said, pressing a slick finger against Bilbo's entrance. Bilbo moaned softly, and eagerly moved against Thorin's hand as he was prepared. He cradled Bilbo against him as Bilbo slowly sank down on his erection, face tense with concentration.

Thorin had only ever made love to a travel-hardened Bilbo, and it was quite a revelation as this softer lord of the manor rode him with ever increasing strokes. Bilbo's hands were soft and had only minimal calluses from gardening; they rested against his chest, fingers grasping at his pectorals. His skin was soft and pale, and his plump stomach filled Thorin's hands perfectly. His curls bounced up and down, revealing those delicate pointy ears.

That clever tongue cried words of encouragement as Thorin rolled him underneath, deepening the strokes, their force shaking the bed. Bilbo grabbed two locks of his hair, and pulled him down for a rough kiss. His hair fell to either side, acting as a curtain to hide them from the rest of the world.

He felt Bilbo shiver and fall apart beneath him, his cries softening to murmurs of pleasure as Thorin sought his own release. The universe righted itself, and Thorin felt as if he were where he belonged.

Bilbo groaned softly, pushing at his shoulder. Thorin slipped to one side, but held him close, reluctant to let Bilbo go for anything as mundane as cleaning up.

"And I have to ride tomorrow, Thorin," Bilbo said. Thorin could hear in his words the lazy satisfaction of a true hedonist rather than a fussy complaint, and merely smiled.

"You rode well tonight," Thorin said.

Bilbo looked shocked.

Thorin pinched his bum.

Bilbo descended into breathless laughter.

 

Thorin woke the next morning to the sound of a rather large bird squawking outside of Bilbo's window. He groaned softly, and raised a hand to brush through his hair. He smiled as Bilbo snuggled closer to him, placing a sleepy kiss over what would be an impressive love bite in a few more hours. He did not wish to rise. The bed was soft, the covers warm, and his lover within his arms.

As if called up from his thoughts, he heard a knock on the door. "Yes?" Thorin called.

"We should leave before the morning ends," Balin replied, sounding amused. "If you and Master Baggins wish for breakfast, it will be ready soon."

Thorin heard a disgruntled moan from Bilbo, and something that sounded suspiciously like "no more Dwarves in my pantry."

Thorin kissed Bilbo's forehead, and then said to Balin, "We shall be out momentarily." He heard the click of Balin's heels as he bowed, and then his footsteps as he moved away.

"Don't want to get up," Bilbo said, settling himself so that he could look at Thorin.

"Nor do I, but we must or else the quest will never begin."

"And your dwarves will eat all the breakfast." Bilbo laughed, and hugged Thorin tightly. Thorin returned the embrace, laughing softly. He pressed another kiss to Bilbo's forehead, then followed that with one to his nose, chin, and finally his mouth.

Bilbo hummed in pleasure. "I'll never get enough of your kisses," he said, and proved that by kissing Thorin several more times.

Thorin eventually pulled away just far enough to speak. "I shall not stop just because we are on the quest."

"Yes, but there will be a distinct lack of privacy," Bilbo replied.

"Still, a not insurmountable challenge."

Bilbo harrumphed, but whatever he was going to say was muffled by Thorin's swift, deep kiss. When he eventually pulled away, Bilbo's eyes were unfocused.

Thorin smirked with satisfaction, and then rose. "Now I know how to silence you," he said, reaching for his clothes on the floor.

Bilbo sighed, and slid off the bed. "A dreadful way to use your powers, and I am well aware that this works the same way with you," Bilbo replied sharply.

Thorin merely smiled at him. Bilbo smiled back.

 

While Bilbo was taming his hair, Thorin glanced through Bilbo's closet. He noticed the blue jacket, and pulled it out to inspect it. He had been unprepared to find his One the last time, and unfortunately this time he had little time to prepare before he arrived at Bilbo's door. He had his courting bead but no other gift. Ideally the gift would be made from blue cloth, the color of his clan, as another way to stake his claim.

"Will you wear the blue?" Thorin asked when Bilbo returned to the room.

"I shall," Bilbo said, smiling. He leaned up to kiss him, then retrieved the coat and put it on. "It has the benefit of being warmer than the red one."

"Good. This will suit until I can purchase something else for you, something in my colors and more suited for travel."

Bilbo nodded. Thorin directed him to sit down, and then braided in his courting bead. "Will you grow out your hair?"

"Since you insist," Bilbo said, huffing slightly. "I still think it will look silly on me."

"If you think so, then we will cut it, but I would like to try." They looked at each other, and Thorin was in no doubt that Bilbo was remembering their promises cut short.

Bilbo kissed him, a tender reassurance. "We will win this time, Thorin," he said, pulling Thorin down so that their foreheads touched. "We will not fail."

Thorin pulled Bilbo up into his arms, careful not to dislodge his forehead. They closed their eyes, and breathed in each other.

There were many things they would have to discuss, perhaps most important was the Arkenstone, but Thorin had no doubt that the worst was behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a situation in which both Thorin and Bilbo remembered their previous adventure. Authoressjean wrote an excellent version, and when I asked if she minded that I write another version, she said okay. (She may not remember; it was a long time ago.)
> 
> In addition, I wanted to write Thorin's fantasy about Bilbo's four-poster bed from _Half of Me_.
> 
> Comments are love! I might be continuing this further and from different points of view, but I'm not sure yet.


End file.
